


Still Normal

by iconictears



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexuality, But there's brownies so, Coming Out, Mike likes both Will and El, Nancy is the supportive big sister, The dad is referred to be a homophobic ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconictears/pseuds/iconictears
Summary: Mike decides to come out to his friends with a plate of homemade brownies.





	Still Normal

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!"

Young Mike Wheeler goes down the stairs to get the door since he knows who it is. He invited his friends over for a special announcement. He had something to tell them, even if he didn't have to but he thinks it's best not to keep any secrets from them. But all he wanted to do is just tell them and get it over with and hope they understand and be accepting? Why?

Cause Mike was going to come out as bisexual.

Of course it can be hard, but Mike decided he do it before someone outs him, before he dies, and before he accidentally outs himself.

Mike knew he was bisexual for a long time. He knew when the first time he met and found Eleven in the woods when Will went missing. He thought she looked pretty with shaved hair, even when she had telekinesis and when people called her crazy. He liked her for being so protective of her and his friends too. Now, El had curly brown hair that has grown for a year now and still is protective of her friends, and especially Mike. Besides her, Mike also thought some girls in his school looked gorgeous too like Shannon, the one who has the locker next to him, Dina, the girl who he had phys. ed with, and Cheryl, who hangs out with the most popular girls at lunch just a table away from the party's.

Don't worry, he's always keeping Eleven first.

But the real time he found out was when he also found his friend Will attractive too. It happened when he was possessed by the Mind Flayer and Mike was always there by his side. He had to take days off of school just to be his company. And he felt like he needed to stay there because he cared for him. But Mike never knew how much he cared. It was a lot. Until that's when he found out he really liked him. Will doesn't know that obviously. But like before, he was not the only boy Mike found cute. There were also boys at school that caught his eye after Will like Jack, Thomas, and Eric. And somehow the three were in the same class as him; PE. When he took first glances at them, he didn't even realize that he was staring but not like awkward, 'just being friendly' way. Kind of romantic, 'you look wow' way. He didn't even realize you can even like the same gender. Mike thought that wasn't possible. He wasn't homophobic.

It took him a while to make him realize that he likes boys and girls. He knew, but he didn't know the name. He didn't how to label. He didn't if he should label or not. Mike decided to label but he needed some help with that. Last night, he went to Nancy's room just to talk to her about that. That was the time he came out to her, but didn't know it. He was only clueless and didn't really know much about that. That was the day Nancy introduced this new word to her brother; 'bisexual'. Mike tried out the new label to himself and he eventually began to feel comfortable in himself. His older sister reminded him that you are normal no matter what. And eventually, it all ended with hugs, warm smiles and tears of joy from the newly bi.

Even after he found his new label, he decided to keep his sexuality a secret to his family and friends (until now). Especially his lazy dad, whom he knows that he's homophobic and shown dislike for the LGBT+ community by commonly using slurs. Mike knows that if he came out to him, he would get kicked out, be disowned, and probably get hurt physically and emotionally. In order to keep himself safe, he decided to stay in the closet and not tell his father until he dies, but maybe wants to come out to his mom secretly.

Mike opens the door and sees his five friends at the door and gives them a small smile.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Mike said.

"No problem, you said you have an announcement to tell all of us." Max said with her calming voice.

"Uh, yeah. I do have something to say." Mike says, hiding his shaking hand. "Why don't we go to the basement and I'll tell you? I'll be right back."

"Okay." Eleven smiled. "Come back soon." Mike just nodded, and the five friends (except Mike) went inside and made their way to the basement. He turned around and watched them go, as he took a deep breath and moved his hand and watched it shake. Nancy was going to go upstairs until she saw her brother standing there.

"Hey, Mike. Are you alright?" Nancy worried as she holds up Mike's hand. "Your hands are shaking."

"I know. I'm going to come out to my friends for the first time." Mike said.

"That's brave. Do you need help?" Nancy said.

"No, I'll try to do it alone." Mike looks down then looks up while going to say something, breaking the 5 second silence. "Nancy, what if they don't accept me? What if they don't want to be my friend anymore? Fuck, what if they are homophobic just like dad? What if-"

Nancy just laid her hands on the black haired boy's shoulders.

"Whoa. Slow down and relax. Why would you think all of that? They're your friends. Of course they will support you. I bet they won't even hate you for being bi. All you gotta do is just try. You got the bestest friends in the entire world." Nancy said, calming down which he was in progress of doing so.

He began to feel a little bit better. She was right. He has the greatest friends in the entire world. Of course, he would support him, he's their friend and leader. It would be a shame if they didn't. He wanted to back out before but he didn't want them to be called into his house for no reason without explanation. He wanted to make it worth it and let them know his true self. Right now, Mike doesn't really know what they will think.

He breathed in and out and began to relax.

"Good, good. Now, go down there and tell them."

Mike nodded and smiled. He gave his sister a soft hug and she hugged back. It was all warm and comfortable. They both pulled away, and made his way downstairs. He went downstairs he saw his friends, eating the brownies Nancy made. He wanted to sweeten up the coming out moment even if it didn't need a plate of sweets.

"I see that you're eating the brownies."

"Yeah... wow. These taste really good." Dustin said when he had crumbs on the corners of his lips.

"The best." Lucas said.

"Thanks. But you should tell that to Nancy. She was the ones who baked them for me for this."

"But we also thank you for giving those to us." Will said, smiling at Mike. Mike lightly blushed and smiled back.

"Now, what was it? The thing you were going to tell us all?" Eleven said, mouth already empty after swallowing the bits.

"Oh, um..." Mike was already afraid again. He was going to come out now. But he didn't want to be straight forward. He wanted to be subtle with it until they understand. If they didn't then he would just tell them now. "So um, I wanted to tell you guys earlier but I couldn't cause I wasn't ready and I didn't know the name of this thing. And now, my hands are shaking, my heart is racing, now I'm so afraid. When I tell you, I hope you guys accept me for who I am and not judge me."

The party nodded and looked at each other than back at Mike. Mike closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes again, ready to tell them. 'Okay. Here goes.', He thought. He took a deep breath and said:

"I'm bisexual."

The party was surprised. They looked at each other first not knowing what to do first, but not in a bad way. They didn't have bad reactions. They all didn't have any reactions now cause they don't know how to feel right now. Except El, since she did not know what the hell was going on right now so she had a blank look to go with whatever was happening.

"Wow." Max said.

"I know. Go ahead and judge me." Mike said.

"Judge you? Why would we?" Lucas said. "We don't hate you. We all were surprised."

"But now, we're really happy for you, Mike. And we don't care about your sexuality. All we care is about is you." Dustin said.

"Wait, what is bisexual?" El said.

"It means when a person likes both boys and girls romantically, like a crush. That's what Mike is." Will turns to Eleven and explain it to her.

"It's a good thing?"

"Yeah. And there's nothing to be ashamed of." Will said, turning to Mike.

"Aw." Eleven said, smiling. "Then, okay. It's good." 

Then, Mike began to cry again. Tears of joy again. The party got up from where they were sitting and hugged Mike. He felt loved and felt accepted. They didn't judge him or kick him out of the party. They understood. He was really lucky to have friends like those. He was also really lucky to have Nancy too, who helped him along the way. Mike thought he wasn't normal before.

"I t-thought you guys will not be my f-friend anymore. I thought you would treat me d-differently." Mike said between sobs, stuttering.

"Why would you think of that?"

"Cause I--" Mike wanted to finish his sentence. He couldn't cause he was really loved and happy for all the love and support his friends gave him just like Nancy did. Mike closed his eyes, letting a tear drip down his cheeks, and grew a smile on his mouth. He opened his eyes back again, while still happy. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that I finally know who I am and you guys love me for it and I do too."

"Seriously, what are friends for?" Eleven said while she rested her chin on his shoulder. Mike looked her way and smiled. Hugging on the other side, there was sweet, patient Will. Mike still knew he liked them both. He wanted to tell them too but he decided to either wait for a long time for the right time. He was really glad that the two people that he secretly adores accepts him for who he is and not judge him for it. He couldn't resist looking at them; they look so darn cute. A few hours ago, Mike was always wondering if being bi and himself was normal. He thought he wasn't.

Scratch that. He's still normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I felt tired writing this and I wrote this in one day. I needed sleep. But this for Bi Awareness Week and Bi Visibility Day that happened on Sunday! I hope that was good enough for you all. I will be working on more oneshots and stories too. I will be writing on shows based on the ones I've watched (i.e. Riverdale, On My Block, Stranger Things, etc) and I hope you like them all. Goodbye.


End file.
